Tell me a story
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Klaus tells Hope a bedtime story about a beautiful queen and the king who loved her.


Disclaimer: I don't own the originals.

 **Xxx**

" Dad can you tell me a story?"

Klaus looks down at Hope who is snuggled in to his bed while everyone is out looking for a way to cure her. "What kind of story do you want to hear?"

Hope snuggles more into the blankets she's freezing this spell is making her so cold. " A happy story with a princess and a happy ending."

Klaus can only think of one story like what Hope described but it doesn't have a end yet. " Once upon a time there was a beautiful queen but everyone in her kingdom overlooked her and would do anything for her handmaiden. The queen was looking for a king to rule with her but nobody wanted her they all wanted the handmaiden. One day a peasant told the queen he loved her and she was happy someone wanted her. As the queen was falling in love with the peasant a king from another kingdom came to her kingdom and started causing chaos.

Now this king was different he had a secret but the queen also had a secret. The king was hybrid and the queen was vampire. As the king was causing trouble in the queens kingdom he saw the queen one day with her peasant the king was in shock she was the most beautiful woman the king had ever seen. The king turned the queens peasant into a hybrid and told the peasant to bite the queen he wanted to test something. So when the peasant bit the queen the queen was dying and only the king had the cure. The king saved the queen and left her a bracelet for it was her birthday.

The king saw the queen a couple days later at a ball the Kings mother hosted. When the king saw the queen in the dress the king sent her he was speechless she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The king could not understand why nobody saw the queen as the beautiful woman was and why everyone fought over the handmaiden. That night was one of the happiest moments in the Kings long life he spent the whole night in the presence of true beauty showing her his art even opening up to her, telling her he fancies her and that he would take her anywhere. The queen did not feel the same way she had rejected the King at every turn but that didn't stop the king.

For the king is extremely persistent for two years he wooed the queen. They became friends, she knew if she needed anything she could go to him. He was her date for a fundraiser she organized, on another occasion he even gave her a dress and made sure her night was not ruined. He loved the queen and the queen started to have feelings for him. But just as that had happened a commoner came out and stated she was pregnant with the Kings child. This obviously devastated the king he only thought of the queen and how she would react to this. The Kings brother not knowing his brothers love for the queen talked him into raising the child with the commoner he eventually agreed. He came back to the queen to say goodbye he kissed her on the cheek and told her he would be her last love."

Hope interrupts. " The king can't leave he loves the queen and wooed her for two years she has feeling for him too, he just can't leave. Is the commoner really pregnant?"

Klaus smiles down at her. He liked that Hope wants him and Caroline to be together. " Yes the commoner is really pregnant. Six months after the king left he returned to see the queen. She was surprised to see him. He wanted her confession what were her feelings towards him. She told him she would tell him her feelings if he never returned. The king agreed, the queen admits they have a connection. The queen decides actions are greater then words and kisses the king. When the queen pulls back both king and queen have the biggest smiles on their faces."

Hope moving in the bed getting more comfy. " Did the king stay with the queen, what about the commoner and her baby?"

"The king had to leave the queen again to raise the baby with the commoner but he never stopped loving the queen. He would stand outside her castle and just listen to her angelic voice."

Hope looks at her fathers face and how he's smiling " Dad are you the king in the story?"

Klaus avoids eye contact with Hope and sheepishly responds. " Maybe."

"If your the king then I'm the baby and mom is the commoner. Who is the queen?"

Klaus smiles at Hope and brushes a piece of hair off her face. "When your feeling better I will call the beautiful queen and ask if she would like to see her king and meet his little princess."

Hope nods. "Now my little princess I think you have to get some rest."


End file.
